


Hannibal (NBC) Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Hannibal [NBC] Imagines [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Hannibal [NBC] characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Hannibal Lecter - having make-up sex with Hannibal Lecter.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178400318832/livingthegifs-happy-international-kissing-day)

> _Imagine having make-up sex with Hannibal Lecter._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

Hannibal’s hands wound into your hair, keeping you against him as one kiss led into another, and another, his lips fluent against yours. This was your  _I’m sorry_ , your apology, your forgiveness, falling back into his arms just as he’d predicted you would. Part of you hated that fact, but you were so damnably predictable that you hardly could care anymore if the good doctor could read you like a book by now.

Situated between his legs, you feel his grip let up as your hand slips down the path of his chest, following the trail of skin you’d uncovered upon the unbuttoning of his dress shirt. Times like these were the most undone you’d ever seen him become, within the confines of your presence together. Still, he would never be an open book to you, and part of you accepted that.

All you needed right now was for him to open a few pages.

“Is this your atonement?” Hannibal breathes against you, feeling as you slip down his body on the release of his hands in your hair. You settle between his knees, unbuckling his belt as he looks down upon you.

“Let me show you how sorry I am.”


	2. Hannibal Lecter - the rare fact of Dr. Hannibal Lecter being horny and starting a heated make out session against the wall.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW possibly… just in case…_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/178400318832/livingthegifs-happy-international-kissing-day)

> _Imagine the rare fact of Dr. Hannibal Lecter being horny and starting a heated make out session against the wall._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

Nothing could have prepared you for how quickly he had you pressed against the wall and the firm contours of his own body. He led you in his kiss, his lips demanding against your own and urging you to give in completely to him. The thought of it sent a spark of excitement and apprehension rushing through you in equal bounds, but any hesitation you had is soon obliterated with the feeling of his hand reaching against your jaw, his thumb caressing your cheek far more gently than this kiss.

You catch your breath in short bursts, whenever Hannibal’s lips parted from yours for more than an instant. Winding your hands into the collar of his jacket, you hold him to you, not wanting his body to part even an inch away from your own. Far be it from you to question his sudden urge for passion.

He doesn’t plan on leaving you any time soon.


	3. Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham - Will walking in on you and Hannibal having sex in the doctor’s office (cabinet).

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/150624935697/mikkelsenmads)  |  [Will](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160709919722/existingcharactersdiehorribly-im-not-sure)

> _Imagine Will walking in on you and Hannibal having sex in the doctor’s office (cabinet)._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

Hannibal’s eyes connect with Will’s, almost daring him to stay and watch. Your head was tilted back, the shock at having been walked in on by Will soon mingling with a startled pleasure at the fact that Hannibal only gives you an even rougher, pointed thrust, clearly intent on not stopping his pace in the least.

“What a state you’ve caught us in, Will,” Hannibal is breathless, but still somehow sounds as if he’s the cat, chasing his mouse with this game.

You watch as Will’s eyes travel between you, his fingers twitching slightly at his side, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows thickly— despite how stoic his furrowed brow seems, you can tell he’s affected by the sight of Hannibal bending you over his desk. There was only one question left to ask.

What was Will going to do about it?

 

 


	4. Will Graham - kissing Will Graham passionately as you ride him.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Will](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174105569312/grahamcrackersandlungs-hugh-dancy-in-tempo)

> _Imagine kissing Will Graham passionately as you ride him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Tonight you couldn’t have enough of each other. Something over the course of the week had built, perhaps related to the fact that your lives had been keeping you apart more than usual, but now you collided like the tide against a cliff. Lapping at each other with every push that pulled you back to him. You feel the breath of his gasp against your lips, taste it on your tongue, as your hips snap back against his own.

Passion laces the kiss that lingers between you, nipping at Will’s lips with your own as you groan against him. A deep need settles in your belly, satiated only by his hands burning trails against your hips, gripping you so tightly that you wouldn’t be surprised to find fingerprint-bruises there later.

None of that matters, though, because all you find yourself caring about is chasing down the feeling he was eliciting from deep inside you as you rode above him.


	5. Will Graham - going down on you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: NSFW; Oral**

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Will](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174105569312/grahamcrackersandlungs-hugh-dancy-in-tempo)

> _Imagine Will Graham going down on you.  
> _

——— Request for anon ———

Ripping your eyes from the ceiling, you spare a glance downwards. Your breath hitches when his teeth scrape along the black lace of your panties, your hips involuntarily arching into his touch as his hand slips down your thigh. A murmur of his name passes your lips, a soft plea for him to quit his teasing and sate the ache that had blossomed between your legs.

Will looks up at you, a dark lust blowing his pupils wide as his fingers reach up to hook into your panties, drawing them down your body far too slow for your liking. You whimper as the feeling of the cool room air tempers the heat radiating between you, brushing against your now-exposed skin only to be immediately quelled by his hot breath wafting against your core. He was so close, but refused you once again as his lips hit in the junction of your thigh, avoiding your center with another tease.

“Will, fuck,” you groan in near exasperation, but it only brings a smirk to his lips before he continues his torture. Almost so abruptly that you don’t expect the fervor behind it, his lips move their focus to your clit, his tongue flattening against it as he glances up to you in an unsaid question.  _Is this what you want?_

It was clear you were going to go at his pace tonight.


	6. Frederick Chilton - making breakfast for you and Chilton wearing only his shirt and being unaware that he’s come into the kitchen and is watching you.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW (just in case)_

Gif source:  [Chilton](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/174108432432/noodlebugg-you-did-this-for-me)  |  [Girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fcinemagraph-romantic-kLP5HMUTQAMkE&t=Yjc1NWM2OWVkMzFmZTBhMTU1Y2I4NGRkNDlkZWNlYWMxODU2ZWJiYixPWmp4TGFNZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174309729098%2Fwarnings-nsfw-just-in-case-gif-source&m=0)

> _Imagine making breakfast for you and Chilton wearing only his shirt and being unaware that he’s come into the kitchen and is watching you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It was that glorious kind of morning when you had managed to wake before him, a deep serenity overtaking your senses as you shuffled down the lengthy halls to his home, making your way to the kitchen. The thought of a morning treat was in your head, the hope that you could perhaps surprise him with breakfast bringing a small smile to your lips. His dress shirt hung to your body lazily, reaching to hang against your upper thighs, just barely hiding your form beneath. You roll up the sleeves neatly, allowing yourself the room to work over the breakfast foods you begin to pull from his pantry and refrigerator, setting yourself to work with practiced motions that came with creating the same dish multiple times.

His feet were quiet, barefoot on the tile to the kitchen as he enters it, obscured just enough by the cabinets to go unnoticed by you on the other side of the room. You don’t notice how Chilton’s eyes rake up your form, finally finding the shirt that had gone missing last night hanging on your body. A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth as he appreciates the sight, enjoying just how relaxed you seem over the sizzle of the skillet on his stove, a soft humming of some unknown song wafting to where he stood.

He’s glad he isn’t due at the hospital today.

 

 


	7. Frederick Chilton - Chilton leaving love bites along your chest.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Frederick](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/174106042707)

> _Imagine Chilton leaving love bites along your chest._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

A sharp gasp comes from you as the way he had been peppering kisses across your chest turned, open mouthed and heated, as he latched himself in places. Teeth scraped gently, causing you to arch into his touch, involuntary moans slipping from your lips at the feeling.

“You’ll leave a mark,” you warn, getting a smirk in response that let you know that was exactly his intention.

Frederick hums, leaving another blossoming love bite above your breast that would have you wearing collared shirts until the resulting bruise disappeared, “Good.” 


	8. Frederick Chilton - having sex with Chilton “to keep warm” when the power goes out.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Frederick](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/161587622272/justraulesparza-frederick-chilton-in-every)

> _Imagine having sex with Chilton “to keep warm” when the power goes out._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Body heat?” with a raised brow, you look at the man who was smirking down at you bundled in every blanket his house held, “That’s your great idea?”

“It’s perfectly medically founded,” Chilton murmurs, the nip of the air making you shiver when he joins you under the covers, “trust me.” Both of you knew he was lying through his teeth, the whole suggestion merely a ruse to continue the night in the same direction it had been going before the power went out and the northern cold seeped in through the walls around you. The thought of shedding a few layers of clothing was the last thing you wanted to do, but the warmth of his fingers as they slip up the front of your shirt were tempting your resolve. It completely breaks when Chilton kisses down your neck, his breath a heater compared to the air around you, “Don’t you want to keep warm?”


	9. Will Graham - pushing Will Graham down into a chair and kneeling between his legs so you can suck him off.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW; Oral_

Gif source:  [Will](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/172755662682/livingthegifs-will-0303-by-thejennire-check)

> _Imagine pushing Will Graham down into a chair and kneeling between his legs so you can suck him off._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

There were no illusions about his reason on your doorstep at this time of night. You were both acutely aware of what this was when you allowed him in. Though, Will being who he was, he offered a moment of smalltalk before you advanced upon him from the front door, moving him back towards the chair in the living room to push him down into it with a firm hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t resist, eyes watching you carefully as you kneel between his knees.

Will shifts down in the chair, slouching his body so his hips are angled further towards you. You have a front-row view of the bulge in his pants as you let your hands slip from his knees upwards along his thighs until you finally reach his belt, unbuckling it.

“I’m glad you came by,” you hum low, breaking the silence of the room that was only met with the sound of fabric ruffling as you pulled his pants out of your path, releasing his already half-hard length. As you lean forward to lick up the underside from the base to his tip, you watch as Will closes his eyes and breathes slowly through his nose for a moment, relishing in the feeling before you wrap your lips around him.

Will’s hand moves from the armrest to your hair as he watches you with lidded eyes, finally answering, “Me, too.”


	10. Frederick Chilton - losing your virginity to Frederick Chilton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Chilton](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/169143622132/justraulesparza-frederick-chilton-being)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Frederick Chilton._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

If there was one thing you’d never been certain about, it was this. Sex had never been just sex to you. It felt too intimate and personal for you to let yourself be that vulnerable to just anyone. So, you hadn’t done it. Passing your friends as they lost their virginities with your own intact, you had failed to find a single person you wanted to share that part of you with, until now.

Now, you were wondering why you hadn’t jumped his bones sooner, with the way his mouth trailed along your neck and his hands gripped you to him tightly as his slow grind melts your hips into one simple, smooth machine, working together in a rhythm that came naturally. Your mouth was slightly agape, allowing your moans to fill the rooms along with whispers of his name and small pleas for him to never stop. Your heels dug into the back of his hips, toes curling as you claw at his shoulder in an effort to grab onto something,  _anything_ to keep you firmly grounded in reality.

Your praise when he hits you particularly deep doesn’t fall on deaf ears as Frederick releases your neck, panting against your ear to murmur, “Again. Say it again. Tell me how much you like it.”


	11. Frederick Chilton - trying out pegging with Chilton.

_**Warnings:** NSFW; Pegging_

Gif source:  [Chilton](http://papi-rafael-barba.tumblr.com/post/169143602287/justraulesparza-frederick-chilton-in-every)

> _Imagine trying out pegging with Chilton._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

To watch the pleasure flash across his face, to know it was all because of you— you had to admit, this was a bit of an ego trip for you. Chilton had been less than a pushover when you’d suggested doing this, a subdued enthusiasm about the prospect of getting pegged by you in his acceptance. Now, though, you were confident this wasn’t his first time doing this.

“Is this good for you, Frederick?” you punctuate your question with another thrust into him, the strap-on vibrating just enough to give you a tempting touch before you pull back. You were doing little more than taunting him with your question. It was clear by the sounds coming from him that you were doing this right, “From where I’m standing, it looks like you’re enjoying yourself.”


	12. Will Graham - tugging on your hair during sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine Will Graham tugging on your hair during sex._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

Will’s hand smooths along your hair, collecting it and wrapping it around his hand easily enough. Gripping, Will tugs you back just enough that the pull lets you know that he’s in charge, at least for as long as his hand is in your hair.

Your head is pulled back as he thrusts against you from behind, guiding you by his hand in your hair and his other at your waist that has you letting out a tortured moan of his name, “Will, oh god.”


	13. Hannibal Lecter - being a distraction to Hannibal as he tries to cook until the two of you end up having sex in the kitchen.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](http://ianrph.tumblr.com/post/60681983393/mads-mikkelsen-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine being a distraction to Hannibal as he tries to cook until the two of you end up having sex in the kitchen._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He was at a loss, unable to carry on cooking with his usual indulgence and enjoyment all thanks to you. He calmly turns off the burner, setting the half-finished dish to the side as he comes to the decision that he wants to indulge himself in something else, what with how distracting you were being at the moment.

“You wear this just to distract me, don’t you?” Hannibal asks, leaving kisses along your exposed shoulder thanks to the shirt of his that was hanging at a sloppy slant on your body. It wasn’t completely buttoned, giving him a good view of the majority of your chest and the lingerie encompassing it. Other than that, you wore little else, aside from the jewelry that had somehow managed to cling to your body throughout the day which had been mainly spent in the confines of Hannibal’s bedroom.

“You’re not one to get distracted easily,” you hum, turning in his grip to face him as you notice he had abandoned his cooking. Nodding at the unfinished meal, you ask, “What about dinner?”

Hannibal’s hands flatten on either side of your thighs, hoisting you the few inches up onto the counter, “Dinner can wait.”


	14. Hannibal Lecter - Hannibal fucking you on his desk.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141537557272)

> _Imagine Hannibal fucking you on his desk._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

His desk was neat. Pristine of the clutter that you could expect of someone else. Then again, when it came to him, this was expected.

And convenient, considering the fact that the only thing that needed to be on his desk at the moment was you.

You smirk up at him as he sheds his jacket, lips still wet from your kiss, “Are we doing this on your desk because I’ve made you impatient, Doctor Lector?” His title comes out as a tease, just because you knew that he had another patient in an hour from now, and would be doing something other than entertaining you at the moment had you not decided to frustrate him so completely.

Hannibal’s hands on your knees spread them to where he can claim the spot they’d once reserved, “This is not a question of my patience, but a question of my willingness.” Slipping up your legs, his hands find a grip as he pulls you to the edge of the desk, flush against him, “I am not willing to be patient today.”


	15. Hannibal Lecter - pushing Hannibal into his desk chair and riding him.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](http://fuckyeahannibal.tumblr.com/post/48485296158/hannibals-office)

> _Imagine pushing Hannibal into his desk chair and riding him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You were pissed— no, absolutely  _livid_ — and he was smiling at you with that same infuriating smile as you pushed him into his desk chair, the wheels of it rolling you only a few inches away before he grips the desk again to pull the two of you back towards it. What had made you so mad, you weren’t even sure. All you did know was that Hannibal had been playing with you for the past month, teasing and frustrating you until you finally snapped, and practically jumped him in his office.

“Don’t tell me to stop,” you begin, tugging at his tie before ruining his smirk with your kiss. He grabs at your lower back, adjusting you further into his lap, completely content to just see how the situation escalates before you push away, taking his undone tie with you.

Almost immediately, your hands go to his vest, determined to shed him of it while he hums decisively, “I won’t.”


	16. Hannibal Lecter - losing your virginity to Hannibal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Virgin!Reader**

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141537895207)

> _Imagine losing your virginity to Hannibal._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You wanted him, you knew that much. Despite your inexperience and the butterflies who became more riled in your stomach with each his he gave you, you weren’t going to back down from this tonight.

He knew well enough that you were a virgin, you were sure, even if it had never needed to be said between you. This man was probably one of the most intelligent you’d ever encountered, and by no means had missed your hesitancy and slight awkwardness when it came to him taking things to each different level of the relationship that had blossomed the longer you were around each other, formulated either naturally or by his design.

Hannibal lets your lips breathe for a single moment as he moves away from you just slightly in order to urge you to arch off the bed for him, the hand that goes to his tie deciding it was time to shed some of the layers that still clung to your bodies, “Come here.”


	17. Hannibal Lecter - giving Hannibal a blowjob.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](http://hannibooby.tumblr.com/post/107043231004)

> _Imagine giving Hannibal a blowjob._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

He didn’t object, or say you didn’t have to, because something about him told you that you did, indeed, have to, if you wanted to please him. There was no promise of reciprocation in his eyes, and if he did choose to go down on you in a similar way as you were for him, it would be for his own amusement as well. Hannibal studies you when you move between his knees, situated on your own.

He leans back in his chair, a deceptively sweet tone to his voice as he urges you with a smirk, “Go on.”


	18. Hannibal Lecter - having morning sex with Hannibal.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Frebloggy.com%2Fpost%2Fmy-gifs-hannibal-hannibal-lecter-buffalo-bill-hannibaledit-nbchannibal-it-s-the%2F91810326796&t=MmY2OTgyYWIyM2FjZDZlZWY5ODFkNGY2ZmI3ZjY5ZWYzMDE4NWY1NixiSXcwdnVJMA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181892956018%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-hannibal-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine having morning sex with Hannibal._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You stretch, a contented, lazy smile lingering on your lips as you look towards where Hannibal was buttoning his shirt across the room, “I think this day is already off to a great start, don’t you?”

You see his smirk in the mirror, his eyes slipping back to the sight of you thoroughly satisfied on his bed, “Get dressed, dear, or I’ll be tempted to rejoin you in bed.”

A giggle comes from you, “Let me get the feeling in my legs back, first!”

 

 


	19. Hannibal Lecter - Imagine having birthday sex with Hannibal.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/148424199487/lea-cumberbitch-very-anonymos-anon-asked-will)

> _Imagine having birthday sex with Hannibal._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Your birthday had been no less than wonderful. Of course, Hannibal had promised to make it special for you, it being the first birthday you would be sharing with him. He had his hand in the whole celebration, insisting on organizing everything, and dejecting your idea of a smaller get-together by hosting a dinner party.

The last of the guests trickled out of Hannibal’s home as you sent a soft call after them, “Have a good night! Thank you for coming!”

“Happy Birthday!” your friend calls back, earning a grin from you in response. You wait for the cars to drive off before you shut and lock the door behind you.

The hand that snakes around your waist pulls you into Hannibal’s form, which you easily melt against with a sigh, “Thanks for tonight. I wouldn’t have had so many people over if it was just me planning it… and I’m glad I did get to see them all tonight.”

“Did you feel like a  _princess_?” Hannibal teases, throwing your own comments back at you. During the planning of the party, you’d protested his lengthy guest list, stating that you weren’t a princess and didn’t need the attention on your birthday.

“Okay, yes,” you giggle, rolling your eyes as you feel his lips press gently into your temple.

“Good,” he hums in satisfaction at your answer, before adding, “but the celebration isn’t over yet. There’s one last surprise for the birthday  _princess_.”

Turning in his grasp, you wrap your arms around his neck, "Oh? And what other surprise do you have for me?”

Hannibal’s smirk held nothing but ulterior motives, his gaze slipping over you appreciatively and leaving your skin to erupt in goosebumps, “Me.” He chuckles at the beaming smile he gets at that, brushing his fingers along your flustered cheek, “I will let you do as you please for tonight, my dear.”

“Birthday sex?” you murmur, barely above a whisper despite the two of you being the last remaining people in the house. “And you’ll let me be in charge?”

Amused at your frankness, Hannibal nods, “Yes.”


	20. Hannibal Lecter - Imagine reluctantly telling Hannibal that you had a wet dream involving him.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW contents in conversation_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141537127712)

> _Imagine reluctantly telling Hannibal that you had a wet dream involving him._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Will you tell me about it?” Hannibal hums beside you softly, an openness in his voice that nearly masked the curious way he fished for an answer. Coaxing you into a response. “I know something has been bothering you. You’ve acted different today.”

You can’t help yourself from saying, in a clipped tone and all too quickly to be true, “It’s nothing.” Just that, and you already knew you gave him too much of the truth, written all along your face with the way your eyes darted to your drink; deciding anywhere was better than his searching gaze.You could feel the heat creeping up your neck, your stomach tying into knots as your heart quickened, betraying you as your dream flashed behind your eyelids just as vividly as when you had woken up that morning.

His lips had been at your neck, his hands pushing the last remnants of the clothing between you out of his way when you woke in a sweat, breathing heavy and becoming acutely aware of the ache you had to dull with another shower, despite having had one the night before. Taking a gulp of your iced tea does nothing to quell the dryness you found in your throat, all the while as Hannibal studied you, as if he could see right through you and figure out what had kept you so distant today.

But Hannibal had a way of making you feel just comfortable enough to tell him what he wanted to hear, sometimes so subtly you wouldn’t even realize it until you were half-way into spilling your guts.

“I’ve been told I am a good listener,” that’s why you knew he was lying when he added, “but if you do not wish to talk about it, I’ll let it go.”

There was that pull again, as if he had reached down into you to wrench the words from your throat, and you find yourself whispering quickly, “I had a dream about you.”


	21. Hannibal Lecter - Imagine Hannibal Lecter seeing you naked for the first time.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Hannibal](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141537274597)

> _Imagine Hannibal Lecter seeing you naked for the first time._

———   _Request for anon_  ———

You curl your fingers into fists and release one last time, doing your best to ignore the way he was looking at you, and the way it had you wanting to cross your legs in a double effort for modesty as well as to subdue the ache between them. He had taken you home, with not the least intent of leaving quite yet, and here you found yourself, finally disrobed and in a position you had only managed to dream about these past few months you’d been playing the cat and mouse that was hard to get with him.

Hannibal looked quite pleased with how you squirmed under his scrutiny, and you wonder if he had been in such a haste to disrobe you just for this moment of vulnerability, while he took his own sweet time removing the tie from his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

You weren’t allowed to touch him just yet, so instead you take to balling your hands into the sheets beneath you, mustering enough bravery to let your knees part and give him a tantalizing view, “Won’t you let me help you, Hannibal?”


End file.
